Leurs histoires font l'Histoire
by Focus-Flo
Summary: Dans cet espace seront regroupés des One-Shot portant sur Twilight. Ce seront souvent des moments d'histoire des personnages principaux. Si vous souhaitez que ces histoires soient écrites sous des formes plus longues, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !
1. OS 1: Marcus

¤ L'Histoire de Marcus Volturi a été écrite en fonction de ce que Stephenie Meyer dit dans ses romans ainsi qu'en fonction de l'histoire écrite par Esmé sur le forum pour lequel l'histoire a été écrite.

¤ Cette histoire était donc tout d'abord destinée pour un forum RPG. Elle n'est ainsi pas complète. Si vous aimez, si vous aimeriez que cela soit développé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en Review, je pourrais réfléchir alors à une biographie en plusieurs chapitres.

¤ Si vous voulez plus d'histoires ainsi, j'en publierai dans cet espace. A venir: Alec, Jasper, et d'autres...

* * *

Ma garde rapprochée ne me quittait pas. Nous étions, avec une petite faction de l'armée qu'Aro avait rassemblé, aux portes du château fortifié des Bulgares. Ce n'avait été qu'une diversion pour garder près de nous au moins une partie de la garde de nos ennemis. Nous accomplissions le rôle que les deux stratèges, Marcus et l'infiltré Sergueï, nous avaient donné. Je ne touchais aucun vampire ennemi, et ma garde me permettait de ne pas être touché par leurs dons. Un bûcher avait été installé à ma gauche où les membres commençaient déjà à brûler et à redevenir cendres.

« Souviens-toi que tu es né poussière et que tu redeviendras poussière »

Je regardais, sans m'émouvoir, ces combats à mort d'immortels. J'étais bien sûr en position légerement penchée, en cas de retraite forcée ou de "coup de main" final porté à un vampire. Mais cela n'eut pas lieu. J'avais avec moi assez de vampires alliés pour m'éviter de prendre part au combat. Mon frère Caïus n'aurait d'ailleurs surement pas apprécié. Didyme, en revanche, pouvait en être satisfaite. Ma femme, qui était aussi la petite soeur d'Aro, voyait d'un mauvais oeil que nous soyons séparés par un combat. Elle aurait voulu surement qu'on avance notre départ.

Nous avions en effet décidé qu'il était temps que nous passions du temps à deux, rien qu'à deux. Aro et Caïus pouvaient certes vivre sans moi, car mon don n'apportait pas grand chose. Savoir si tel ou tel couple était soudé ou non, peu importait finalement car l'amour est si faible... Ma connaissance de l'intensité d'une relation entre deux personnes m'avait appris que la plupart des couples vivaient ensemble que pour vivre avec quelqu'un. Ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un avec qui ils pouvaient vivre sans pour autant devenir fou, cela leur suffisait. Parfois, mais très rarement on trouvait des couples fusionnels et prêts à tout pour passer 5 secondes de plus ensemble. A ce moment là, Aro semblait apprécier l'information, comme une comère aimait savoir avec quelle jolie demoiselle était rentré le célibataire du coin la veille au soir. Aro n'était néanmoins pas romantique, seulement que des informations comme celles-ci bouleversaient souvent ses plans: nous avions une vampire, Chelsea, dont le don était de manipuler les relations entre les personnes, les atténuant ou les renforçant. Je délivrais alors une information capitale: Chelsea ne serait pas amène de séparer ce couple. Je n'étais qu'un informateur d'une rare utilité, tandis que le don de Didyme n'était pas exploité. Elle avait le don de rendre les gens autour d'elle heureux. Mais elle voulait son indépendance, et j'étais personnellement prêt à la lui accorder. Elle voulait vivre avec moi, sans former de clans, sans batailles ni guerres, sans gardes rapprochées qui nous semblait devenir de plus en plus des gardes d'enfants. Nous étions gardés, regardés, nos vies ne pouvaient être plus palpitantes que celle d'un roi et d'une reine parmis trois rois et trois reines, et qui, comme seule action, devaient réflechir et voter. Ce n'était pas la vie que Didyme souhaitait, elle qui voulait voyager, rencontrer du monde sans les collectionner s'ils avaient un don particulier. Elle voulait être avec moi, et je voulais être avec elle.

Je savais néanmoins qu'Aro, s'il n'était pas déjà au courant, s'y opposerait. Caïus aussi, surement, qui verrait en cela une action immature est proche de la folie. Pour Caïus, rien était plus important que le trône et le pouvoir. Pour moi, une chose l'était plus: Didyme. Je souris. Les vampires que les bulgares nous avaient envoyés avaient été tués ou s'étaient enfuis rejoindre leurs chefs. Nous les poursuivions tranquillement, les "rabattant" vers le lieu où tous nos alliés se battaient déjà pour obtenir la victoire. Nous arrivâmes enfin aux portes du château, et je ne pus qu'apercevoir de loin Didyme que nous étions déjà repris par les combats. Enfin, quand tout fut finis -ou presque, les deux chefs bulgares ayant réussis à s'enfuire par un chemin qu'ils avaient tenu secret - je pus aller retrouver mes frères et mes sœurs, et Didyme. Alors qu'Aro recensait les pertes, j'arrivais sur place où tout le monde s'évertuait à en finir avec les cadavres. C'est alors qu'Aro prononça son nom; le nom de ma femme; Didyme. Elle était morte, tuée par ce clan du Nord. Je n'en revint pas, les yeux écarquillés devant mon frère et ami. Je voyais autour de moi des visages se tourner vers le sol, respectueux du dueil que je venais de subir. Même Caïus, d'ordinaire si porté sur les bonnes phrases, se tut. Aro me regarda, il semblait triste. Je savais que son lien avec Didyme n'avait jamais été au beau fixe - c'était mon rôle de savoir cela - mais il semblait peiné que son frère et ami fut à ce point touché par la mort de sa femme. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je cherchais un bout, un morceau d'elle. Non, pitié, elle n'avait pas dû être brûlée, c'était encore possible de la réanimer. Nous avions déjà réussis à ré-assembler un vampire, ce serait encore possible. Puis, je le vis. C'était le collier que je lui avais offert pour notre mariage. Un collier superbe, presqu'autant qu'elle. A côté, un petit bûcher semblait avoir été créé seulement pour elle. D'après le positionnement du bûcher, elle avait dû être une des premières tuées. Comment les gardes n'avaient ils pas pu la surveiller et protéger sa vie ? Je me souvins que, parmi les noms qu'avait récités Aro, il y avait celui de la garde rapprochée de Didyme. Elles avaient dû subir un assault sauvage et n'avaient pu se défendre. Mais qu'avaient donc fait leurs camarades ? Sûrement occupés ailleurs, à défendre les personnes qui leur étaient attribuées... Je ne pouvais y croire. M'agenouillant, je saisis entre mes doigts la poussière et les cendres des restes du bûcher de ma femme. C'était finis, je n'étais plus rien.

Vè siècle après J.C.

...

VIè siècle après J.C.

...

VIIè siècle après J.C.

...

VIIIè siècle après J.C.

...

IXè siècle après J.C.

...

Xè siècle après J.C.

...

XIè siècle après J.C.

...

XIIè siècle après J.C.

...

XIIIè siècle après J.C.

...

XIVè siècle après J.C.

...

XVè siècle après J.C.

...

XVIè siècle après J.C.

...

XVIIè siècle après J.C.

...

XVIIIè siècle après J.C.

...

XIXè siècle après J.C.

...

XXè siècle après J.C.

Depuis maintenant plus de 15 siècles, je portais le dueil de ma femme. Pendant tout ce temps, tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était ce pourquoi Aro me conservait. Mon don. J'estimais facilement la nature et le degré de la relation unissant les personnes qui m'étaient présentées, et ainsi, lors de nos votes, lorsqu'Aro me prenait la main ainsi que celle de Caïus, il recevait les informations sur les personnes en face de moi. Cela lui permettait de juger ainsi qui devait mourir, qui devait nous rejoindre, et qui devait partir. Rares étaient ceux qui partaient. Il y avait eu ceux qui voulaient faire partie de la garde mais qui, manquant de don ou au moins de qualité physique plus développée que la normale, avaient été renvoyés. Il y avait ceux qui devaient accomplir quelque chose pour les Volturi. Mais peu partaient.

Pour me nourrir, mes gardes approchaient de moi un ou deux humains que je consentais à tenir dans mes mains et à mordre. Le goût du sang, certes raffraichissant pour ma gorge, n'était plus rien pour moi, émotionnellement. Je regardais alors nonchallement les membres de la garde, les épouses et mes frères s'abreuver avec toute la vivacité qui leur était dû. Depuis 15 siècles, je ne prêtais plus beaucoup attention aux gardes. Ils venaient, repartaient, souvent en cendres, mais je ne les regrettais pas. Depuis la mort de Didyme, j'avais eu cette désagréable impression de ne plus avoir d'alliés auprès de moi. Les nouveaux venus étaient formés par des adeptes de Caïus ou d'Aro, ou par eux-mêmes, et les anciens me voyaient comme celui qui voulait échapper à ses responsabilités. L'irresponsable punis par le sort. Etait-ce vraiment le sort ? Depuis quelques temps, à force de ne penser qu'à cela, j'avais eu une théorie étrange, surprenante et déroutante. Je me souvenais que le bûcher de ma femme avait été fait loin des derniers combats, et j'en avais tout de suite déduis qu'elle avait dû être tuée dans les premiers. Mais je l'avais aperçue, pas du tout attaqué, à peu près au milieu des combats, et surtout, le bûcher qui avait servis pour brûler la garde rapprochée de mon épouse se trouvait dans le donjon. Quelqu'un avait dû les séparer, mais qui ? Surement pas un ennemi, et donc un allié ? On avait peut être proposé à Didyme de partager une garde ? Elle avait dû alors rester sous les yeux d'alliés, et elle n'aurait pu être tuée sans que d'autres ne le soient, des haut-membres du clan...

J'avais toujours soupçonné Aro de savoir que Didyme et moi voulions m'enfuir. Avait-il vraiment ordonné l'exécution de sa soeur ? Je n'y avais pas cru. Mais maintenant... Cela faisait plusieurs millénaires que je cottoyais Aro. Il était sadique, sous ses allures d'homme courtois. Aurait-il pu trahir son frère et tuer sa soeur ? Et ce, pour le seul don d'estimation d'une relation ? J'en doutais, mais je ne savais plus à qui me vouer. Je n'avais plus d'alliés, les nouveaux gardes, arrogants, voyaient en moi la décadence du pouvoir. Je n'agissais pas, ni ne prenait partie. J'étais un automate, une machine qui faisait l'unique fonction dont il pensait être conçu pour. Et j'hésitais. Aro était-il vraiment celui que je soupçonnais qu'il soit ? Capable de tuer sa soeur ? J'hésitais, et je ne pouvais répondre. Je n'avais pas, comme lui, le pouvoir de lire toutes les pensées des autres. D'ailleurs, il devait connaître mes hésitations aussi bien que mes estimations. Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, faisant presque semblant de ne pas l'entendre... Que faisait-il, et qu'avait-il fait à Didyme ?


	2. OS 2: Alec & ?

Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai vu que plusieurs personnes avaient décidé de "suivre" ce recueil d'O.S. et que même une avait mis en favoris l'OS de Marcus (j'espère donc qu'il plait ! ), donc j'en rajoute un, rédigé il y a quelques mois, sur Alec, personnage que j'ai joué plusieurs fois. Il y rencontre un second personnage, inventé celui-là, et pas par moi ! Il s'agissait d'un personnage inventé sur un forum rpg.

Disclaimer: L'univers appartient à Stephenie Meyer, ainsi que Alec. L'autre personnage appartient par contre à Pow. Je ne fais que publier quelque chose que j'avais écrit avec son accord et son approbation et avec son aide !

Si cela vous plait, dites-le, et j'irai voir Pow pour voir si je peux faire une fanfiction avec ces personnages...

Enjoy ! [Musique: Bang bang (My baby shot me down) de Nancy Sinatra, B.O. de _Kill Bill 1_ de Quentin Tarantino.]

* * *

_Bang bang, I hit the ground ..._

Deux Nouveaux-Nés avaient semés la terreur dans un tunnel dans les Alpes. Les Volturi avaient vu là l'oeuvre de nouveaux nés incontrôlables. Heureusement, un autre vampire, qui passait par là, avait vu les deux à l'oeuvre. Il ne les avait pas arrêté, ne pouvant guère faire le poids, mais avait réussit à déguiser leurs crimes en accident dans le tunnel. Plusieurs personnes étaient d'ailleurs mortes non à cause des vampires incontrôlables, mais à cause de "l'accident" qui servait à déguiser le forfait des jeunes.

Les Volturi avaient remercié au nom du secret le vampire nomade, et lui avaient dit qu'ils lui revaudraient ça. Mais il ne fallait pas laisser de côtés ces deux énergumènes, et c'était Alec, avec deux gardes, qui avait pour mission de les retrouver et de les tuer. Les trois Volturi avaient trouvé les deux Nouveaux Nés, Alec les avait anesthesié tandis que les deux autres leur arrachèrent leurs membres pour ensuite les brûler. Alec était là pour ne prendre aucun risque. L'un aurait pu avoir un pouvoir, sans pour autant le savoir, qui aurait pu blesser un garde.

Ils étaient repartis, mais avaient chassé en chemin. Les vampires s'étaient séparés (ne voulant cibler la même victime et créer un conflit entre eux) et Alec courrait, pensant à tout et à rien... Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé les Nouveaux Nés, allant un peu plus au Nord. Ahh, une petite odeur ... La chasse dura quelques secondes, Alec ayant de l'expérience... Il croqua sa victime, ne s'apercevant même pas si c'était un homme ou une femme, il avait la tête ailleurs. Il sentait par contre sur son fin nez le chatouillement d'une longue chevelure soyeuse...

Ses victimes avaient de la chance; Alec aimait jouait avec la nourriture, comme Jane. Lorsque Jane torturait les humains, lui, les anesthésiait. C'était peut être la seule chose gentille qu'il faisait. Enfin, gentille... Ses victimes avaient tout de même de l'affolement. Les plus claustrophobes hurlaient à déchirer les tympans. D'autres restaient sans bouger, pensant surement que c'était là, la mort... Alec s'amusait, et quand il voulait vraiment faire souffrir sa victime, par vengeance ou par amusement, il annulait l'anesthésie au moment où il savait que le venin brûlait la personne... Ils hurlaient alors de douleur avant de succomber, pas assez de sang ne circulant dans leur veine. Une mort atroce, tout d'abord sans douleur, puis, tel un joute des milliards de fois plus douloureuse, une fraction de douleur avant la mort...

Après avoir tué deux autres humains, il détecta une autre odeur, mélée à celle d'un vampire... Tiens tiens ... La curiosité d'Alec était un vilain défaut, mais il était "de famille"... Alec se dirigea vers la piste, pour arriver sur une superbe vampire, aussi petite que lui, peut être même plus, qui martyrisait un humain. Que lui avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? La plupart des vampires ne s'amusaient guère à la nourriture (la plupart qui s'y amusaient étaient, tels Alec & Jane, des eternels enfants ou adolescents). Alec resta dans sa position, droit comme un i. Cette vampire était peut être l'opposée de Jane ou Alec. Elle était terriblement blonde, et respirait la gentillesse et la franchise. Pourtant, elle martyrisait ce pauvre humain.

Elle s'aperçut qu'Alec était aussi là. Elle le toisa, mais pas tellement avec un air de soiffarde affolée parce que son repas risquait d'attendre. Elle était fascinée par la beauté juvénile d'Alec. Certes, son jeune âge d'apparence était un atout, car il avait encore plus l'air angélique, mais son corps était un défaut non négligeable... Les anges vivent seuls, après tout... Mais Alec, avec sa personnalité, pouvait convaincre quiconque qu'il n'était pas un Ange DU TOUT... La vampire tenait encore l'humain dans son étau qui lui servait de bras. L'humain continuait à gémir, alors qu'un poing blanc lui obstruait la bouche...

Soit cette vampire était sadique, soit elle était folle. Ou les deux. Si elle était folle, il faudrait peut être, malheureusement, la détruire. Alec commença à "secreter" son don. De tout son corps, et plus particulièrement de ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa bouche partaient son don, invisible aux yeux humanoïdes ou vampiriques. Seul un esprit experimenté pourrait voir dans cette sorte de 4ème dimension le don d'Alec. Isabella Cullen avait pu le voir, prisonnière de son don. Benjamin avait pu le sentir. Mais cette vampire ne pouvait pas voir que peu à peu, le don d'Alec entourait l'humain, pour finalement s'en emparer. Celui là tomba dans les mains de la vampire telle une poupée de son. Peut être attaquerait-elle, peut être se vengerait-elle ? Pourquoi pas, après tout, Alec manquait d'entraînement...

Alec fixa alors bien le visage de la vampire. Il était tout de même magnifique, à croquer... Il aurait bien aimé en faire son 4 heure, seulement ... Seulement cela faisait tellement d'échecs qu'il essuyait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de plaire vraiment à cette vampire. En plus, il venait d'anesthesier l'humain qu'elle s'apprétait à torturer, semblait-il...

A L E C : **Hello... What's funny there ?**

Piteuse entrée en matière, mais bon ... Il fallait bien commencer quelque part... Dans le même temps, elle parla, d'une voix veloutée, claire et séduisante.

D A K O T A : **You want some ?**

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Voulait-elle vraiment partager ? Cette vampire était étonnante, pouvait-elle vraiment s'arrêter pour partager son repas ? Alec en doutait, et ses sourcils se fronçèrent, exprimant sur son visage le doute qui reignait dans son esprit. Sa voix résonnait encore dans les tympans d'Alec. Sa voix qui descendait puis remontait pour devenir plus aïgue. Un frisson parcourut émotionnellement Alec. Cette voix était mieux que le sang qu'il venait de boire pour lui. Il en revoulait. Il fallait qu'elle parle encore. i elle ne parlait pas, il pourrait demander à Jane de la torturer pour entendre son cri, entendre ce qui sort d'elle, l'entendre, la voir, la toucher aussi. Les sens de l'anesthésiste étaient en émoi. Ils se réveillaient. Tout en elle émerveillait les sens d'Alec. Il est vrai qu'il était moins performants que les autres vampires au niveau de ses sens. Il n'était tout de même pas aveugle, mais ses sens étaient légerement moins développés que la moyenne des vampires. Enfin, au fil du temps, ses sens étaient de plus en plus aiguisés. C'avait été ses premières années où Alec ne savait contrôler son pouvoir qui firent que ses sens s'effacent plus que ceux de ses congénères. Depuis, peu à peu, ses sens devenaient moins 'encombrés'. Mais là, c'était fulgurant et foudroyant. La blonde en face d'Alec resplendissait dans sa vue. Il voyait mieux que les humains son environnement, mais ce n'était pas aussi parfait que la normale des vampires. Là, il voyait la blonde comme jamais il n'avait rien vu. C'était comme si le fait qu'elle parle, qu'elle ne dise que trois mots avait envouté ou désenvouté la vision d'Alec. Et elle n'affectait pas que sa vision. L'odeur de la blonde se fit plus prononcée dans l'air, ayant ouvert la bouche, son haleine se répandant entre les arbres et atteignant les narines du vampire. Elle couvrait même l'odeur de l'humain. Alec ne pouvait fermer les yeux, même pour apprécier cette odeur. Son regard ne décollait plus de la vampire. Il la voulait à lui, pour lui. Il la voulait comme partenaire. Il fallait qu'il y arrive, et pour cela, il devait la séduire, faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle veuille bien rester avec lui. Alec fit marcher son cerveau. Cela aurait été bien s'il avait le pouvoir d'Aro par la pensée. Il pourrait alors la connaître entièrement pour savoir quelle était la façon de faire. La voix d'Alec se fit plus douce, mielleuse, tandis qu'il esquissait une petite mou séduisante;

A L E C : **No thank you. I'm not thirsty anymore.**

Elle s'était aperçue que son repas était inerte. il ne ressentait plus rien. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, le détailla. Il se sentait étudié, et aimait assez cela. Il voyait aussi qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent et cela ne pouvait que le rendre plus joyeux encore. Elle laissa tomber un bras de sa proie, puis re-parla. Sa voix vint chatouiller l'ouïe du brun. Au plus profond de lui, une immense allégresse se faisait ressentir lorsqu'elle parlait.

D A K O T A : **I was going to teach this man _les bonnes manières_ and - why not ? - to feed me... I'm thirsty**

Elle ne se laissait pas faire, était indépendante. Elle ne serait surement pas une chiffe-molle. Puis, elle jeta un dernier regard à Alec, et celui-ci l'étudia. Il était extraordinaire. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un tel regard pouvait exister de la part d'un vampire qui s'apprétait à boire du sang d'humain. La blonde en face d'Alec n'était pas contre qu'il vienne boire le sang de sa proie. Elle voulait même partager ce quelque chose avec lui. Etait-ce par crainte, ou était-ce par envie, envie de vouloir faire quelque chose avec le brun. Non, il devait avoir rêvé, un pareil regard ne pouvait exister chez ses congénères, ils étaient tous, y compris Alec, des êtres abjectes et prêts à tout pour se nourrir. Ils pouvaient beaucoup tuer si on les en privait trop longtemps. Même les Cullen ne pourraient vivre sans leur sang animal. Pourquoi penser à eux maintenant, avec cette Bella qui avait réussit l'exploit de se protéger de son pouvoir ? Peut être à cause de leur résistance au sang humain ? C'était surement cela, car la blonde avait une force impressionante qui la faisait partager. Etrangement, Alec ressentit que lui aussi aurait pu partager une proie avec elle. Si elle le souhaitait, il pourrait tout partager, en fait, avec elle. Lui aussi se sentait pousser des ailes. Et puis, la nature de la blonde reprit le pas, semblait-il, après avoir échangé ce regard avec le brun. Elle croqua l'homme. Elle avait joué avec la nature, mais Alec lui montrerait qu'il jouait mieux qu'elle. d'un coup, alors qu'il ne restait que très peu de sang dans le corps du pauvre homme, il leva son anesthésie. Un cri d'agonie et de surprise s'échappa de l'homme pour s'éteindre avec son corps quand la blonde eut finis.

Alec fit un pas, mais la blonde eut soudainement peur. C'était comme si finalement, sa raison avait pris le dessus sur le lien qui les unissait. Comme si le sang qui avait coulé dans sa gorge avait dégagé l'emprise de la fascination qu'Alec lui insuflait. Alec fit un deuxième pas, mais il vit de la panique dans le regard de la blonde. Son nuage anesthésiste était toujours près d'elle. Si elle tentait de s'échapper, il devrait l'emprisonner. Le Volturi ne pouvait la laisser s'échapper. La garder, la garder près de lui, faire torturer Chelsea par Jane pour qu'elle crée un lien suffisamment fort entre eux pour que cette blonde reste avec lui toute l'éternité. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus si son regard était sincère, s'il avait mal vu. Il ne voulait plus se poser de questions, mais agir. Il devait agir pour qu'elle reste. Alors qu'elle esquissait un troisième pas, le nuage anesthésiant d'Alec s'abbattit sur elle. Elle s'immobilisa. Pour pousser ensuite, d'une voix plaintive, craintive et implorative, un cri. Elle prononça un prénom.

D A K O T A : _**Eléanore**_ ...!!!

Même si elle n'avait parlé que sans accent en anglais auparavant, sa prononciation de ce prénom ne pouvait laisser de doute à la nature de sa langue maternelle. Elle devait être originellement française. Qui appelait-elle ? Une mère, une fille, une soeur, une meilleure amie ? Alec se rapprocha rapidement de la blonde alors que celle-ci s'était pliée en deux, comme frappée par une barre de fer au milieu de son ventre et sculptée par la violence de ce coup. Sa bouche, ouverte, haletait, voulant saisir une odeur. Alec connaissait cette attitude. Aussi, il décidé de ne pas la torturer aussi longtemps. Il s'installa derrière elle et la maintient fermement. Elle ne pouvait même pas sentir qu'elle avait ses mains dans les siennes. Lui, par contre, bien que peu motivé pour en profiter, ne faisait rien pour éviter ce contact physique. C'était tout simplement jouissif de pouvoir la toucher, ses mains douces et si belles. Alec contrôlait, depuis le temps, assez bien son pouvoir. Aussi, il rendit l'ouïe de la vampire. Il essayait, d'une voix douce mais très hésitante, de la rassurer.

A L E C : **_Je... je appel Alec. J...Je plusieurs siècles d'années, et_ ... my _pouvoir_ is an... _un anesthasie_ of the... _cinq sens_**

.

La blonde se calma un peu. Elle restait néanmoins très crispée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle essaya à trois reprises de parler mais aucun son ne venaient de sa bouche. Quand enfin elle réussit à prononcer quelques syllabes, quelques mots, son flot de paroles était murmuré, à peine audible pour un humain, mais très accessible pour Alec. Elle s'exprimait en français ou en anglais, soit à Alec, soit à cette Eléanore, semblait-il. Elle avait peur, était effrayée, plaintive, mais d'un coup dure, quand elle s'addressait à Alec.

D A K O T A : **_Rend-moi mes sens_... Why ... _Eléanore pardon_... STOP IT !**

Alec était affolé, lui aussi, par les sentiments que ressentaient sa proie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle fuie. Aussi, il essaya de la rassurer en lui rendant le toucher dans ses mains. Il la carressait, doucement, pour la calmer. Ses doigts agiles et doux tournaient sur les belles et fines paumes de Dakota. Celle-ci commença à trembler, puis, d'un coup, s'aggrippa aux doigts d'Alec. Il craignit un instant qu'elle ne vienne à se défendre et à l'attaquer, mais elle n'en fit rien. Alec passa alors, restant étreigni par les mains fines de la blonde, en face d'elle. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il avança alors son visage de sa main gauche pour toucher de ses lèvres le dos de la main qui tenait ses doigts. Il remonta alors sur tout le bras de la blonde, son pouvoir s'évanouissant au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres remontaient. Il embrassa tandrement la clavicule, le cou de la blonde pour ensuite saisir de ses lèvres douces ce menton qui tremblait. Enfin, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes, alors que son pouvoir s'évanouit dans la nature, qu'il penchait sa tête à droite pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser, apprécier sa peau, douce, qui avait définitivement la plus belle saveur au monde.


End file.
